


AU-gust Day 4- Angels and demons

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Au-gust, F/M, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: I know I am late with this one :D The progress of my Solas cosplay frustrated me so much that I had no creative energy left until now.So I wrote this one rather quick and as always I apologize for mistakes, since I am not a native English speaker and still learning :D I try my best though <3
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Series: AU-gust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	AU-gust Day 4- Angels and demons

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am late with this one :D The progress of my Solas cosplay frustrated me so much that I had no creative energy left until now.
> 
> So I wrote this one rather quick and as always I apologize for mistakes, since I am not a native English speaker and still learning :D I try my best though <3

It is told that their realms were connected once, back in the times of the ancients. A time before the veil had been formed and in which angels and demons had not existed as they did now. All of them were one folk led by their gods with a gentle yet fierce hand.  
Those times were peaceful, filled with prosperity and joy. Their folk had been one of the greatest of all time.

And then came the rebellion. 

It was a god that betrayed the others. Someone that had been walking within their midst and that killed the goddess of justice- causing war to fall into their lands.  
Many of their people died within the rebellion that shook their land. And the golden city crumbled as it fell to the ground- taking the life of so many innocent.  
What had been one folk once, scattered to pieces, and their realms were severed from this day on. Separated by the veil that formed between them and locked both of their worlds away from the other.  
And only the brave ones dared to enter the fade- the world that existed beyond the veil. The realm that laid between the fallen heavens and the void. Since, it was told that the god who banished them still walked between both worlds- locked away from the realms to guard the path.  
No one had ever seen the god who had fallen and became a demon ever since. The god that was called Fen’harel and that had betrayed them all.

At least that was what they knew about the ancient world. Was what they knew about the fall and no one questioned what the gods told them. For who would question their gods?

Fae at least didn’t. She was loyal to the gods that ruled over them with a firm hand. Her face was marked. In the same way that the other angels faces were marked, showing which god they belonged to. It served as a badge of pride for them.  
And no one dared to go beyond the veil that separated their realms.

Yet, she found herself there after she had walked too far from her usual path, and she could not recall how she got here. Could not recall how it was possible that her feet walked over the mossy ground of a small grove.  
Her golden hair was lit by a ray of light that fell in from above and that shone trough her wings. She could hear a waterfall which rustled in front of her, forming a glistening pool of water that fed the large trees that proudly rose from the soft ground that she walked upon.  
Trees that looked ancient and larger than anything that she ever laid eyes upon.  
Fingers brushed over the cold surface of the stone that surrounded the cave, moved over the murals that were painted so beautifully. Murals that showed the history of the fall. The rebellion of Fen’harel.  
But it looked different from the story that she knew.  
They showed how the other gods killed Mythal in spite. Showed how Fen’harel took his own mark of his face before he did the same to all of those that joined him in his rebellion against the Evanuris. This had to be a lie. Some sort of twisted truth that the trickster must have painted here. And she would not believe any of it. 

“Ah, a visitor.” A voice startled her, and she was quick to move her hand to the staff that she wielded. “I was wondering when one of you would find their way here.” the man that had spoken in that calm voice spoke up before he came into view.  
Dark brown dreads fell onto his shoulders, his eyes a greyish blue that seemed to hold so much power and knowledge within them. Eyes which belonged to a traitor, as she recognized him. Recognized the hair and the armour that he wore- decorated with a wolf pelt.  
She threw a spell onto him without thinking, rage and fear gripping her heart as she found herself in the presence of Fen’harel. The presence of the traitorous god that had doomed them all. The man that had become a demon. She would not be misled by him. Would not become his prey.

A Barrier reflected the spell, leaving him unharmed, his lips morphing into a rather cocky smirk. It enraged her even more. “You can drop your weapon. I will not cause you any harm.” he stated calmly, despite the smug expression on his face.  
“As if I would fall for your lies.” she just replied with a snark, firing another spell that vanished into thin air with a snip of his fingers.  
“Lies?” the man asked in return as he moved closer so casually, causing her to take a step back until she hit the wall with the paintings. “Has it never crossed your mind that you gods are the ones that are the liars? I have never deluded anyone.”  
“Liar!”  
“Many call me that yes. Liar. Dreadwolf. Betrayer... The one that killed Mythal.” There was pain in his eyes for a moment. A deep kind of pain that came out of the depths of his heart.  
It was the clear evidence of pain that made her lower her staff, though she remained cautious of him. She knew that she should not trust him, knew that she should not even give him the chance to spread doubt in her heart. The gods were righteous, were just, and she should not doubt them.  
Yet, the pain in his eyes seemed real, and he had not made a move to attack her.  
“Here, let me tell you the truth.” he spoke once more as he offered her his hand. A hand which she took with hesitation.

And she came to know that it were the gods that killed Mythal in their greed for power. Came to know that it were the gods that held their people as slaves. That they still did so with the marks that were on the face of every angel which resided in the heavens.  
He told her about the rebellion that he started. The rebellion that he began to free their folk from the false gods, as he had wanted nothing more as freedom for them. Freedom to think and to decide for themselves. The freedom to lead themselves.  
But whatever he had thought for… it all was painted as a lie by the others. And the man that was once called Solas became the god of betrayal. Became Fen’harel that created the veil to lock the gods away, not knowing that he doomed his folk as well.  
Not knowing that he had given birth to the realms of angels and demons. And not knowing that he would lock himself from both of the worlds in return. That he would damn himself for a life which he would spend wandering in the fade for eternity.  
He lived alone in the fade, here in the grove that he created that held the history of their people. The real history of their people. A history that she believed even if her mind was whispering not to trust him. Whispered that she should not believe any of those lies and yet… her heart did.

And even though she should know it better… she stayed with him within the peaceful and beautiful world that he created within the fade. The world that was between the realms and that allowed her to give her heart to Fen’harel. 

And he gave her his heart in return, as they spent their life within the small grove that held the truth.


End file.
